The Royal Romance, Book 3 Choices
This page contains the choices in The Royal Romance, Book 3 and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves around the choices you make, they can improve or decrease relationships with the characters. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help this page by contributing those answers! Setup Choices Choice 1 (If you finished Book 2) * Yes, remember my choices. * No, I want to use the default settings. Choice 1 (If you did not finish Book 2) * Keep playing without my choices. * Go to The Royal Romance, Book 2! If you choose "Go to The Royal Romance, Book 2!" it takes you out of the game and opens the menu to play Book 2. Choice 2 (Remember choices) * Yes, use the same names from the first and second book. * Let me rename them now. * I'll use the defaults. Choice 3 (Remember choices) * Yes. (Choice 4) * No. (Choice 6) Choice 4 (Remember choices) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your first name. Default is "Riley." Choice 5 (Remember choices) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's last name. Default is "Brooks." Choice 6 (Remember choices) * Yes. (Choice 7) * No. (Choice 8, 10, or 12 depending) Choice 7 (Remember choices) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter the name of your king. Default is "Liam." You only get choice 8 if you bought the derby winner in book 1. Choice 8 (Remember choices) * Yes. (Choice 9) * No. (Choice 10 or 12 depending) Choice 9 (Remember choices) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Default is "???." You only get choice 10 if you bought the corgi in book 2. Choice 10 (Remember choices) * Yes. (Choice 11) * No. Choice 11 (Remember choices) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Default is "Chance." Choice 12 (Remember choices) * Yes, I'd like to choose a new face. (Choice 13) * No, I'll continue with my current face. Choice 13 (Remember choices) or Choice 2 (Default choices) * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 * Face 5 * Face 6 Choice 14 (Remember choices) or Choice 3 (Default choices) * Retro Waves (15 ��) * Braided Updo (20 ��) * Short Blue Ombre (15 ��) * Half Updo (20 ��) * Sidebun Updo (20 ��) * Wavy Long (15 ��) * Red Curly * Medium Straight * Fishtail Braid * Short Curls * Straight Long * Braided Bangs * Wavy Ombre * Straight Bob * Medium Curly Choice 4 (Default choices) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your first name. Default is "Riley." Choice 5 (Default choices) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your character's last name. Default is "Brooks." Choice 15 (Remember choices) or Choice 6 (Default choices) * Perfect! Let's go! * Not me. Let's try something else. Choice 16 (Remember choices) or Choice 7 (Default choices) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter your duchy's name. Default is "Valtoria." Choice 17 (Remember choices) * Yes! (Choice 19) * No, customize my king! (Choice 18) Choice 18 (Remember choices) or 8 (Default choices) * Look 1 * Look 2 * Look 3 Choice 9 (Default choices) This is a fill-in-the-blank choice. * Enter the name of your king. Default is "Liam." Choice 19 (Remember choices) * Yes! (Choice 21) * No, I declared my love for someone else. (Choice 20) Choice 20 (Remember choices) or Choice 10 (Default choices) * The dashing and honorable Liam. * The steadfast and sarcastic Drake. * The talented and beautiful Hana. * The humorous and loyal Maxwell. Chapter One: Twilight Hour Choices Choice 1 This is a timed choice. * Run to'Liam! * Look for Hana and Maxwell! * Grab Drake! ⬅ Correct. Although "Grab Drake!" is correct, Bastien will redirect your attention if you choose wrong. Choice 2 * You aren't coming with us? (No effect) * I've got this! Go protect our King! (No effect) Choice 3 * First-Aid Kit (No effect) Choice 4 * Took a bullet for me. (No effect) * Don't look so good. (No effect) Choice 5 This is a timed choice. * A syringe. * An alcohol swab. ⬅ Correct. * Nothing. Choice 6 * Being so far from civilization... Does it remind you of camping with your dad? * What happened back there at the palace tonight? * If you wanted me to take your shirt off, you should have just asked. You only get the third option if you are in a relationship with Drake. Choice 7 (Drake) * I love you. (No effect) * You're the bravest man I know. (No effect) Choice 8 (Drake) * Drake's Ring (No effect) Choice 9 (Drake) * Finally! * I can't wait to be your wife. * Let's seal it with a kiss. (Drake +Soulmates) Unabated Love. Choice 10 (Drake) * Stay up with Drake. (12 ��) * Tell Drake to get some rest. Diamond Choice 1 (Drake) * You don't have to call yourself a duke if you don't want to. * Easy, there. I can't bandage up a heart attack. Diamond Choice 2 (Drake) * Would enjoying the courtly life really be so bad? * I know you better than that. Diamond Choice 3 (Drake) * Now you'll always have someone to ditch parties with. * Having a title is a small price to pay to marry me. Diamond Choice 4 (Drake) * You're pretty comforting when you put your mind to it. * I'd feel better if you held me. Diamond Choice 5 (Drake) * But I'm here... thanks to you. * You can't think like that. Diamond Choice 6 (Drake) * Kiss him. (Diamond Choice 7) * Tell him to get some rest. Diamond Choice 7 (Drake) * I want to keep going. (Diamond Choice 8) * Maybe we should stop for tonight. Diamond Choice 8 (Drake) * Let him help. * Let him watch. No Time to Lose. Choice 11 (Drake) or Choice 7 (Liam, Hana, Maxwell) * Knew you wouldn't let those bastards win! (No effect) * Feel like I can finally breathe again! (No effect) Choice 12 (Drake) or Choice 8 (Liam, Hana, Maxwell) * Your father and Regina? (No effect) * Olivia? (No effect) * Savannah and the baby? (No effect) Choice 13 (Drake) or Choice 9 (Liam, Hana, Maxwell) * Do my best...(No effect) * Personally make sure every single citizen feels safe. Whatever it takes. (No effect) Choice 14 (Drake) or Choice 10 (Liam, Hana, Maxwell) * Choose this look! * No thanks. "This look" is called "Little Black Dress." Choice 15 (Drake) or Choice 11 (Liam, Hana, Maxwell) * I know exactly what you mean. (No effect) * Saving House Beaumont is even more important. (No effect) Choice 16 (Drake) or Choice 12 (Liam, Hana) * You already show me that almost every day. (No effect) * I was scared for you too. (No effect) Choice 12 (Maxwell) * But you didn't lose me. * I was scared of that too. Choice 13 (Maxwell) * I love you too! * That's my favorite thing you've ever said. Choice 14 (Maxwell) * Maxwell's Ring Choices 15 (Maxwell) * This is all I've ever wanted! * I love you, I love you, I love you! * Now I want a kiss from my hot fiance! Choice 16 (Maxwell) * We can still make that happen. * We were never going to have jello shots at our wedding. Choice 17 (Maxwell) * Take a walk with Maxwell. (12 ��) * Return to the safe house. (Worrywart) Diamond Choice 1 (Maxwell) * You'll never be like Bertrand. * It's inevitable. Diamond Choice 2 (Maxwell) * Indoor dance party kind? * Amazingly attractive one? (Maxwell +Soulmates) Diamond Choice 3 (Maxwell) This is a timed choice. * Jump forward! * Steady myself! ⬅ Correct. * Slip! Diamond Choice 4 (Maxwell) * Take advantage of the privacy. (Diamond Choice 5) (Maxwell +Soulmates) * Get back before we get lost. Diamond Choice 5 (Maxwell) * It really does. * Me neither. Diamond Choice 6 (Maxwell) * I get it. We don't have to do anything you're not ready for. * I'm happy with the way things are right now. Call of the Wild. Choice 13 (Liam) * The sooner I'm married to you, the better. (Liam +Soulmates) * Cordonia needs us. Needs this. Choice 14 (Liam) * Stay with Liam. (12 ��) * Return to the main room. Diamond Choice 1 (Liam) * I was worried about you too. * I'm tougher than you think I am. Diamond Choice 2 (Liam) * You couldn't have known this would happen. * I've never seen you so angry. Diamond Choice 3 (Liam) * I just hope we never have to use it again. * Your safe house interior decorating needs work. Diamond Choice 4 (Liam) * And I really want to kiss you. (Diamond Choice 5) * Although we should really head back to the others. Diamond Choice 5 (Liam) * I had more than just kissing in mind. (Diamond Choice 6) * Will you hold me for awhile? Diamond Choice 6 (Liam) * Kiss his bruises. * Distract him from his bruises. Diamond Choice 7 (Liam) * Just happy. * Sleepy. * Very much alive. Then Time Stood Still. Choice 17 (Drake) * Liam. * The regular people of Cordonia. * Me. Choice 18 (Drake) * Serve lots of Whiskey. (Drake +Soulmates) * Sneak off half way through. Choice 13 (Hana) * Me, either. * You were all I could think about. Choice 14 (Hana) * Hana's Ring Choice 15 (Hana) * I trust your judgement. (Hana +Soulmates) * It's going to be so fun to plan it together. Choice 16 (Hana) * Stay with Hana. (12 ��) * Return to the main room. Diamond Choice 1 (Hana) * Cordonia is so lucky to have you on their side. * What are you going to do? Diamond Choice 2 (Hana) * You'd think it's safer there. * Your priorities may have changed. Diamond Choice 3 (Hana) * I'm sure they'll be there. * If they don't come it's their loss. Diamond Choice 4 (Hana) * Kiss me. (Diamond Choice 5) * Let's head back out. Diamond Choice 5 (Hana) * But I'd be happy to help you practice. (Diamond Choice 6) * Plus, I'd rather hold you in my arms right now. Diamond Choice 6 (Hana) * It's more than okay. * I've got a better idea. Diamond Choice 7 (Hana) * Make me feel alive. * Are everything to me. Perfect Bliss. Chapter Two: Crown and Country Choices Choice 1 *Just how fantastical are we talking? *Please tell me there'll be apple-themed beverages. Choice 2 *Forget about it. I'm just glad you survived. *Just don't let it happen again. Choice 3 *Olivia would never do something like this. *Olivia should be investigated. Choice 4 This is a timed choice. * Duck! ⬅ Correct. (Quick Thinking) * Block! ⬅ Correct. (Down But Not Out) * Freeze! Choice 5 This is a timed choice. * Dodge! ⬅ Correct. (Quick Thinking) * Stumble! * Weave! ⬅ Correct. (Down But Not Out) Choice 6 This is a timed choice. * Panic! * Step toward her! ⬅ Correct. (Down But Not Out) * Step away from her! ⬅ Correct. (Quick Thinking) The dialogue will change depending on how you defend yourself Choice 7 *A weirdly friendly assassin? *My new bodyguard? Choice 8 (Liam) *I want people to be excited about our wedding as we are. *We need to get the word out! This choice appears if you took engagement photos with Liam in Book Two Choice 8 (Drake, Hana, Maxwell) *Go take engagement photos with Drake, Hana, or Maxwell. (20 ��) *Head to the festival. Diamond Choice 1 (Drake) *You have good taste. (No effect) *Did you enlist Savannah's help? (No effect) Diamond Choice 2 (Drake) *That doesn't mean anything to me. (No effect) *I think it's lovely. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Drake) *Those other places did seem stuffy. (No effect) *I thought you'd feel more comfortable here. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Drake) *Tickle him. *Kiss him. (Drake +Soulmates) Worth a Thousand Words Diamond Choice 5 (Drake) *Can I get a kiss? (Drake +Soulmates) *Hold my hand? Diamond Choice 1 (Hana) *What is all this? *You're as gorgeous as the day we met. (Hana +Soulmates) Diamond Choice 2 (Hana) *It's only because you made me one. (No effect) *Then you must be a masterpiece. (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 (Hana) *You really think we'll leave that big a mark? (No effect) *I've never been more excited about anything. (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 (Hana) *Over the top! (No effect) *Steamy! (No effect) *Fierce! (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 (Hana) *Adorably perfect pose! (No effect) *Girl on the left. (No effect) Keepsake Diamond Choice 6 (Hana) *You should do things your way. (No effect) *I promise I'll let you know. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 (Hana) *Can I get a goodbye kiss? (Hana +Soulmates) *I want to thank you. Diamond Choice 1 (Maxwell) *I feel like a million bucks! *You have great taste. Diamond Choice 2 (Maxwell) *As long as I'm with you, I'm up for anything. *I've been waiting for a moment like this my whole life. Diamond Choice 3 (Maxwell) *Like superheroes. *Like the cute couple that we are. (Maxwell +Soulmates) *Like we're in a historical drama. Diamond Choice 4 (Maxwell) *When I started looking forward to his wake-up calls. *When I finally had to choose. *The night of the homecoming ball. Dream Team Diamond Choice 5 (Maxwell) *Kiss him. (Maxwell +Soulmates) *Hold his hand. Choice 9 *Buy this item! (25 ��) * No thanks. "This look" is called "State of Affairs." Choice 10 *Thank you. (No effect) *You'd better watch me like a hawk! (No effect) Choice 11 *Give her a huge hug! (Olivia +Relationship) *Ask why she's still here. Choice 12 This is a timed choice. * Miss! * Aim! ⬅ Correct (+Crowd) * Freeze! Choice 13 *If anyone can do it all, it's you. (No effect) *You'll be a world archery champion in no time! (No effect) Choice 14 This is a timed choice. * Tell Mara to stand down! ⬅ Correct (+Crowd) * Wave my arms to get Mara's attention! Choice 15 *'You've done Cordonia proud.' *'Send ten bottles to my room, stat!' *'Apple water is not a real drink.' Choice 16 *I could get you a medal. (No effect) *You're worth more than any of the nobles here. (No effect) Choice 17 *You've knocked it out of the park so far. (No effect) *You'll have me to help you. (No effect) Choice 18 This is a timed choice. * Bite my tongue! * Bite the apple! ⬅ Correct (+Crowd) * Bite nothing! Carpe Diem Choice 19 *As safe as houses! *We will be. ⬅ Correct (+Statement) *That's a relative term... Wearing the diamond option outfit and taking engagement photos are each (+Statement) Choice 20 *But I promise we'll get to the bottom of this ⬅ Correct (+Statement) *But you should all watch your backs. *But whoever they are, they're going to regret it. Choice 21 This is a timed choice. * Ask everyone to quiet down! * Shout for them to listen! ⬅ Correct (+Statement) Choice 22 *No true king would give into their demands. ⬅ Correct (+Statement) *This is no time to be cowards! Standing Strong Choice 23 *Nobody could top Justin. *I can handle this on my own. *Yes please! Get me some backup! Choice 24 (Liam, Drake, Hana) *Join Liam, Drake, or Hana for a bath (19 ��) *Get some sleep. Diamond Choice 1 (Liam, Drake, Hana) *I'll let you change. *Do you want a hand? Diamond Choice 2 (Liam, Drake, Hana) *Is the water ready yet? *This is a good look for you. (Liam, Drake, Hana +Soulmates) Diamond Choice 3 (Liam, Drake, Hana) *That sounds wonderful. *Thanks, but I've got it. Diamond Choice 4 (Liam, Drake, Hana) *Worried about what happens next. *Mad as hell at whoever's behind that video. *Just glad to be here with you. Diamond Choice 5 (Liam, Drake, Hana) *I'm pretty short on kisses. (Liam, Drake, Hana +Soulmates) *When you invited me up here, I was hoping for a massage. Diamond Choice 6 (Liam, Drake, Hana) *Don't stop now... (Liam, Drake, Hana +Soulmates) *We should get out of here before we turn into prunes. Wash Your Cares Away Choice 24 (Maxwell) * Engagement Ring (No effect) Choice 25 (Maxwell) * I love it! * I love you! Choice 26 (Maxwell) *Join Maxwell for a bath (19 ��) *Get some sleep. Diamond Choice 1 (Maxwell) *Is the water ready yet? *This is a good look for you. (Maxwell +Soulmates) Diamond Choice 2 (Maxwell) *That sounds wonderful. *Thanks, but I've got it. Diamond Choice 3 (Maxwell) *Worried about what happens next. *Mad as hell at whoever's behind that video. *Just glad to be here with you. Diamond Choice 4 (Maxwell) *I'm pretty short on kisses. (Maxwell +Soulmates) *When you invited me up here, I was hoping for a massage. Diamond Choice 5 (Maxwell) *I feel the same way. *Of course! We can take things as slow as you want. Squeaky Clean Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:The Royal Romance